This invention relates to disposable absorbent underpants for containing body fluid. More specifically, this invention relates to disposable absorbent underpants for containing at least 100 grams of urine.
Disposable underpants have been commercially available for some time for use by infants and toddlers as diapers and training pants. Disposable underpants have also been available for use by adults suffering from incontinence. A number of such underpants have used elastics around the leg openings to form gathers so as to prevent leakage of body fluid from the underpants. When the elastic completely encircles each of the leg openings, it has been found that pressure marks can be left on the thighs of the wearer should the elastic be too tight. It has also been found that when three or more discrete sections of elastics are secured around each leg opening that at the points where the elastics overlap one another, leakage can occur. The overlap of two sections of elastics can also create a bump or hump that can cause irritation and discomfort to the wearer of the underpants.
Now, disposable underpants have been developed which utilize three or more discrete elastic sections that are spaced apart from one another and are positioned about each leg opening. At least two of the discrete elastic sections are separated by a gap. The gap formed between the two adjacent sections assures that the elastics will not overlap one another even when the elastics contract and gather the material to which they are secured. By eliminating such overlaps of the elastics around each leg opening, one can prevent the leakage of body fluid from the underpants.
Briefly, this invention relates to disposable absorbent underpants for containing body fluid. The disposable underpants include an outer cover having a front portion and a back portion joined together by a crotch portion. An inner liner is attached to the outer cover. The inner liner has at least a front portion and a back portion. The front and back portions of the outer cover and the inner liner-are connected together to form a waist opening and a pair of leg openings. An absorbent pad is secured to the crotch portion. The absorbent pad includes a liquid-permeable cover, a liquid impermeable baffle and an absorbent layer positioned therebetween. A first pair of leg elastics is secured between the outer cover and the inner liner at the front portion such that each of the first pair of leg elastics is positioned adjacent to one of the pair of leg openings. A second pair of leg elastics is secured between the outer cover and the inner liner at the back portion such that each of the second pair of leg elastics is positioned adjacent to one of the pair of leg openings. A third pair of leg elastics is secured to the outer cover. Each of the third pair of leg elastics is a distinct member containing at least one strand of elastic that is at least partially enclosed by a cover sheet. Each of the third pair of leg elastics is positioned adjacent to one of the pair of leg openings intermediate one of the first and second pairs of leg elastics. Each of the third pair of leg elastics is separated from at least one of the first or second pair of leg elastics by a gap. The first, second and third pairs of leg elastics allow gathers to form about each of the leg openings to prevent leakage of body fluid from the underpants. The underpants also contain waist elastic attached between the outer cover and the inner liner at the front and back portions. The waist elastics allow gathers to form about the waist opening to prevent leakage of body fluid from the underpants.
The general object of this invention is to provide disposable absorbent underpants for containing body fluid. A more specific object of this invention is to provide disposable absorbent underpants for containing at least 100 grams of urine.
Another object of this invention is to provide disposable absorbent underpants for an adult suffering from incontinence.
A further object of this invention is to provide disposable absorbent underpants at a reasonable cost that can prevent leakage of body fluid.
Still another object of this invention is to provide disposable absorbent underpants that are easy to manufacture.
Still further, an object of this invention is to provide disposable absorbent underpants that are more comfortable to wear.